


silktaildwarf's Prompt no.4 - Soft Setters

by WielkiOgien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WielkiOgien/pseuds/WielkiOgien





	silktaildwarf's Prompt no.4 - Soft Setters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



my [tumblr ](http://pan-sowa.tumblr.com/post/122862537245/drawing-made-for-haikyuu-summer-holidays)


End file.
